William Manton
William Manton was a former member of Cauldron and one of the foremost experts on parahumans. Personality Described as being selfish and closed off because of his intellect, and covetous of those relationships he does have. Relationships He is known to have a wife, since divorced, and a beloved daughter. Little is known about his wife, including whether she is dead or alive. His daughter forms the basis of the Siberian's projection, and assuming that it is a realistic image and is not an idealized version that Manton consciously or subconsciously created, then she is relatively young, definitely post-pubescent, and possibly younger than twenty. Appearance Manton is around middle age. His activities do not leave him much time to take care of himselfPrey 14.1 causing degradation in his appearance. He has a tattoo on the back of each hand,Prey 14.7 on the left is an omega symbol, on the right is a stylized swan. Used to mark victims of the Simurgh and those who stood in solidarity with those same victims. Manton was never in the vicinity of a Simurgh attack.“I’ll explain for those of you who lack access to the PRT records or the time to peruse them. Siberian is not a brute-class cape. Siberian is a ‘master’, and the striped woman is a projection. I caught a glimpse of the man who is creating the projection before they retreated.” - Excerpt from Interlude 14.y While the Simurgh was not a factor in his initial defection from cauldron it was a factor with him later. Abilities and Powers Manton is intelligent, highly observant and a trained scientist, specializing in Parahumans and their abilities. History Background William is known as a famous researcher into capes, and the one for whom the Manton Effect - i.e. the inability of most parahumans to affect living matter - was named after. He worked at Cauldron for some time. However, after he went through a very ugly divorce, he tried to give his daughter superpowers using one of their formulas and failed, he quit and fled with stolen formula.Interlude 15.z Story Start Manton is currently presumed missing. Cauldron falsely told Legend that Manton was responsible for the Case 53's having absconded with stolen vials. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine The truth about his abilities were revealed by Legend, who repeated the lie that it was Manton who was responsible for the Case 53's when explaining the Protectorate's connection with Cauldron to Gully and Weld.Scourge 19.4 Post-Echidna During the conflict in Boston between Defiant, Dragon and the Slaughterhouse Nine, Manton is caught in the mechanical jaws of one of Dragon's armored craft and killed. Post-Timeskip Was resurrected by Bonesaw as part of the Slaugherhouse 9000. Gold Morning Manton's clone would rejoin Cauldron, and fight against Scion. Trivia * Manton took Cauldron vial F-1-6-1-1, ‘Deus’, the same vial as Genesis.Migration 17.6On the subject of Siberian's powers, there's one detail that people haven't really caught, that surprised me. The link is in both Alexandria's interlude and 17.6. - Discussion with Wildbow on RPG.net Site Navigation Category:Master Category:Males Category:Cauldron Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Fathers Category:Worm Characters